vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rainbow Days
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. rainbow days (días de arcoiris) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 1 de abril de 2011, actualmente supera las 51 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 6 mil en YouTube. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Kasane Teto Música y Letra: Death Ohagi y YurahonyaP Ilustración: Amoko PV: sforza_t Masterización: KagomeP *Nicovideo *YouTube(Oficial) Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al español por Leena Galiffi. Kanji= 超スピードで　遷る視界に　取り残された僕らは 変わらない今が続くように願ったんだ モブキャラが塞ぐ　僕の本音は　籠の中の鳥のようで 自由な空に憧れていた 気付かない？気付いてる？ 伝えたい言葉はまだ 不器用なＦコードに乗せて この声が夜を越えて君に届くなら 眠れないよ、きっと。 鏡のように重なる音　踏み込んだディストーション リズム刻む　胸の鼓動　走り気味でも 虹を翔けた渡り鳥を追いかけるような 日々が続いてくように 気付かないフリ　塵も積もった　役立たずの課題の山 目線の高い苛立つ声　聞き流して 大事なモノは　そこにはなくて　もっと側に感じてる 不確かな繋がりだったんだ さよならも言わないまま　遠くに旅立つ君へ 今はもう鳴らなくなった　アンプに書いたメッセージ 「君と憧れたギターは今もずっと…」 鏡のように重ねた夢　叶えられそうもないよ 君を探す　胸の鼓動　割れるくらいに 虹のように　消えていった　眩しい日々を 忘れられない僕は 壊れそうで　狂いそうで　君がいなくなってから 「もしも君にまた会えたら」　そんなことばかり 考えてる　僕は何を　描くのだろう？ 超スピードで過ぎる世界で |-| Romaji= chou supiido de utsuru shikai ni torinoko sareta bokura wa kawara nai ima ga tsuduku you ni negattanda mobukyara ga fusagu boku no honne wa kago no naka no tori no youde jiyuu na sora ni akogare teita kidukanai? kiduiteru? tsutae tai kotoba ha mada bukiyou na F koodoni no sete kono koe ga yoru o koe te kimi ni todoku nara nemure nai yo kitto. kagami no you ni kasanaru oto fumikonda disutooshon rizumu kizamu mune no kodou hashiri gimi demo niji o kaketa wataridori o oikakeru youna hibi ga tsuduiteku you ni kiduka nai furi chiri mo tsumotta yakudata zu no kadai no yama mesen no takai iradatsu koe kikinagashi te daiji na mono ha soko ni ha naku te motto gawa ni kanji teru futashika na tsunagari dattanda sayonara mo iwa nai mama tooku ni tabidatsu kimi he ima ha mou nara naku natta anpu ni kai ta messeji 'kimi to akogare ta gitaa ha ima mo zutto?' kagami no you ni kasane ta yume kanae rare sou mo nai yo kimi o sagasu mune no kodou wareru kurai ni niji no you ni kie te it ta mabushii hibi o wasure rare nai boku ha koware sou de kurui sou de kimi gai naku natte kara 'moshimo kimi ni mata aetara' sonna koto bakari kangae teru boku ha nani o egaku no darou? chou supido de sugiru sekai de |-| Español= El mundo se mueve rápido, las escenas cambian velozmente de color cada vez que intentamos alcanzar este mundo pasajero Te deja atrás, así que por favor, deja este momento perdurar el momento que apreciamos Personas sin rostro no permiten que diga la sincera opinión en mi corazón Me siento como una ave capturada en una jaula, quiero arrancar estas ataduras y deseo el libre cielo ¿Lo sabrás algún día? ¿Acaso nunca lo sabrás? Quiero decírtelo, no puedo decírtelo Mis palabras son como tonos discordantes y quebradizos en Fa Cuando me siento sola hago presente mi voz en alto, llega a tu corazón a través del cielo nocturno Y se lleva el sueño bajo la luna El espejo refleja esta canción y fuertes tonos se superponen, mientras tocamos más profundo, distorsionando el sonido de la guitarra Nuestro palpitar cuenta el ritmo usando el espíritu en nuestros corazones Incluso si nos quedamos sin aliento, eres como un ave migrando, creando un arcoiris Sobre el claro cielo azul, te seguiré en estos soñados días felices Me acobarda verlo todo, muchos problemas aquí y allá Nada puede ir mejor haciendo nada, hemos pasado por incontable riñas, voces ácidas, separaciones y arreglos Estaba buscando algo, quería algo precioso, no sabía que el tesoro estuvo siempre conmigo He estado dando esta frágil amistad por hecho, ah... Estás dejándome sin decirme adiós, volando lejos como un ave emigrante Escribo mis palabras de adiós en el amplificador pero descubro que está roto y ya no funciona "Queríamos la misma guitarra y la tocamos juntas, sigue resonando con nuestros sonidos" El espejo refleja nuestro sueño y grandes deseos se superponen ¿Cómo puedo alcanzarlos y hacerlos realidad? Sigo buscándote, mi corazón golpea con fuerza, me siento tan triste al extrañarte Días brillantes junto a ti se han ido como un frágil arcoris en el cielo Las memorias se quedarán y relucen en mi corazón Quiero verte otra vez, encontrarte otra vez, los días sin ti me dejan desolada "Me has dejado sin palabras ¿Puedo verte otra vez?" No sé por qué no estás allí No conocerías mi tristeza ¿Puedo dibujar un sueño pro mi misma, desaparecida mejor amiga? En este mundo pasajero todo pasa tan rápido Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011